


Seven (7) Days With You

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: SoVan [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Vanitas, Some Romance, post kh3, twewy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Three days in a life or death game could change a person, Sora couldnt wait what a full Seven days would do for someone like Vanitas





	Seven (7) Days With You

"Did you really mean what you said? Back in the Keyblade Graveyard I mean." Sora asked as he and Vanitas sat on the edge of a highway bridge. He swung his legs as he watched the endless crowds of people walk by. He had woken up here in this strange world and it was here he ran into his old friends; Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme and Joshua. They had been shocked to see him and he didn't understand why they had been so shocked until they explained to him where he was. He was shocked to, after all he hadn't expected to be told that he was dead and now part of a week long game to potentially win back a second chance at life.

The 'Reapers Game' as they called it. And from what they told him, it wasn't going to be easy and he would need to find a partner fast. So, Joshua had actually managed to find him a partner. He just wasn't expecting it to be Vanitas of all people. At first the Raven wanted nothing to do with him, but he finally caved in and agreed to it only because he didn't want to die to useless monsters like the Noise. That was three days ago and during the first two days, Sora (like always) had somehow gotten the golden eyed male to...mellow out and open up a little. And by a little, he meant a lot. He understood who Vanitas was better then he had before and now he understood why Ventus had accepted Vanitas' fading away as he had.

"About what? That I am Darkness?" He heard the other male ask, Sora merely nodded and waited. "Yes. I did." At that Sora frowned as he scooted closer to the other boy and carefully looked his pinky over Vanitas'. "I'm not....whole. I was never even supposed to exist. I am Darkness incarnate. So yes, I meant what I said. Even if it was just in the literal sense." He sighed as he leaned his weight against the brunette who laid his head on top of the other's.

It was shocking what three days of life or death missions could do to a relationship between partners. Not that Sora ever had a issue with getting along with anyone, but Vanitas wasn't one to actually like anyone. In fact, he still didn't like anyone but Sora. He had admitted that himself to Neku and his group of friends. Sora was touched and a bit worried over that statement. But he also knew that it wasn't so simple and easy for Vanitas to like anyone else. After all, he had been part of Ventus who had been with Sora for years. So it made sense for Vanitas to start liking the brunette and only him.

"So, you've had a change or mind since then?" Sora asked, the dark haired male only hummed, completely sliding his hand under Sora's. The blue eyed male laced their fingers together and squeezed the other male's hand. He sighed heavily and with his free hand, pulled his phone out. "Weird that we don't have a time limit this time."

"It's a trap. Soon as we get there we're gonna get ambushed." The raven responded with, giving a dismissive wave with his free hand. His deadpanned tone causing the brunette to chuckle slightly. Leave it to Vanitas to say something like that so casually and easily as if it was part of everyday life. Sora found himself looking down at the dark colored locks when he felt the other squeeze his hand a little tighter and lean more of his weight on him. "I won't let them hurt you."

Sora smiled. "I know. I won't let them hurt you either. We're in this together. All Seven days and after."

"And after?" Vanitas echoed in a slightly confused tone. Sora couldn't help but laugh and nod against the soft, dark locks. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly that. We're in this together. Even after we get out of here. I'm not letting you fade away or leave like that again. I'm not asking you make happy with the others, but...i don't want to leave you alone." He explained, bringing their joined hands up to his lips and kissing the other male's knuckles.

Vanitas stayed silent, Sora wasn't going to force him to come with him, he knew this. Vanitas did whatever he wanted to do. Even if Sora asked him to do otherwise, Vanitas would always do what he wanted to do. He was his own person after all. But he could only hope that the raven would decide to stick around with him after everything. Sora startled a bit when he felt the other move to sit up straight. But he was pleasantly surprised when the raven gently nudged his head against his own.

"And after...that doesn't sound too bad."

Sora could only smile at his words both falling back into a comfortable silence, enjoying the moment of peace, the calm before the storm.


End file.
